With the improvement of display technologies, portable display screens come to the fore one after another. At present, there are various types of portable display screen on the market, and people may use a display screen at any time and at any place. However, when a display screen is used in public places, information leakage is prone to occur due to being peeked by others.
At present, an anti-peek display system realizes the anti-peek function by separating the first polarizer sheet on the light incident side from the second polarizer sheet on the light outgoing side of a display screen, and only setting a first polarizer sheet on the light incident side and setting a second polarizer sheet on the lens of spectacles. The polarization directions of the first polarizer sheet and the second polarizer sheet are vertical to each other.
An incident light generates light beams with different polarization directions, and if there exists no second polarizer sheet, people can only see the full white state of the display screen with naked eyes, and no effective image information can be seen.
The second polarizer sheet of the conventional display screen is added to the spectacles, wherein the polarization directions of the optical axes of the polarizer sheets on the right and the left lenses are consistent with each other. Only with the aid of spectacles with the second polarizer sheets can the displayed information on the screen be seen normally, so that the information can be protected highly, and others can be prevented from using or peeking or remotely shooting the information displayed. However, only a full-while picture plane can be seen with naked eyes, and people around may be aware if one watches a while screen with spectacles, thus the display will not be concealed enough.